Never-ending Love
by TheWalkingTeenWolf321
Summary: Tate Langdon moved to the murder house, where he meets Violet. First he didn't believe Violet was actually there. But eventually there blooms out a beautiful relationship. Lot's of fluff ;3


**Never-ending love**

**chapter 1**

_**Hey you guys! This is my first fanfic ever! In this story Violet haunts the house. I tried to switch their personalities (Tate&amp;Violet's) too. So yeah, I hope you'll like this story!**_

_It was now 5 years ago, when Violet killed herself. After she moved to the murder house, everything went even worse... the darkness took control. She cut her wrists and swallowed pills. One day when Ben and Vivian came home from shopping, they found Violet lying dead in her bed, they screamed as loud as they could. The next day the house-seller found them all dead. Nobody wanted to buy the murder house, until now..._

''Tate honey, help me with the moving boxes please!'', yelled Constance at her son as the moving truck pulled up in front of the murder house.

''Yeah mom, I'm coming..'' Tate responded.

He took the boxes and went upstairs to his new room. He hated the warm weather in California. He had lived in a small town near Minnesota.

Boom! Tate lost his grip and the box felt down when he saw a beautiful blonde girl standing in the corner.

''Who are you and what're you doing here?!'' he asked.

She sighed, ''Well, you wouldn't believe me if I tell you, so I'll be going now'' she quietly spoke. ''Wait! I didn't catch your name...''

''Violet...'' she smirked as she left Tate's room. Tate tried to pull her back, but she just vanished. ''Fuck!'' he said when he fell on the ground. He rubbed his bruises when he sat down. He still couldn't believe what he just saw.

**The next day**

* * *

''Cut it of!'', a girl yelled to some guys who were bullying Tate. Tate was lying on the ground, his lip was split and he felt some blood when he touched his head. When the bullies were gone the girl helped Tate to stand up.

''Are you okay?''

''Yeah''

''Good, wait, you're the new kid right?'' the girl said.

''Uhm, yes...''

''Anyways, my name is Allison'', she shook his hand.

''Tate...'' he said awkwardly.

''Do you know where your next class is?''

''Yeah..''

''Okay, well I have to go to _my_ class so take care and if those bullies come again, just call me.'', she winked at him as she spoke. She quickly ran away so she wouldn't miss her class.

It was really late when Tate got home, he first had to help his mother's friend. While he opened the gate to his house he saw Violet standing in his room out of his window. He thought he was hallucinating but she was still standing there and staring at him. He ran to his room as quickly as he could, but when he was in his room she wasn't standing there anymore. He began to wonder if he really saw Violet the other day. He thought he was just seeing things because he was really tired, but in the back of his head he knew why he was seeing things, the reason why his family moved to Los Angeles. But he was pretty tired so he quickly pulled of his clothes and jumped into his bed, he was going to make a new begin, a new school and a new life... He was going to forget all the horrible things that happened back in his childhood.

He woke up in the middle of the night when he felt a heavy breath in his neck.. He turned around and saw Violet lying next to him, when he blinked a couple of times with his eyes she was gone. He shouted really loud, he really thought he was going crazy. When Constance ran into his room she saw Tate was really pale and suggested he should stay home the next day. She knew he had a hard time at school, that people were bullying his son, but he never wanted to discuss it so she never spoke of it.

''Thanks mom'' Tate said when Constance left him alone in his room after she brought him a cup of hot choco. She just smiled at him.

After Constance was gone Tate couldn't really sleep anymore, so he pulled his earphones out of his pockets from the pants who were laying on the ground and began to listen to Nirvana, he loved the fact they were something different. They didn't care about anything.


End file.
